D4: The Mighty Ducks - Relearning To Fly
by Chameleon777
Summary: The 'Ducks' are all grown-up now and have moved on from their days as a team, but when one of their own falls on hard times, they will have to rely on the past to save the future.
1. The Passing of Time

After all these years, Mickey's Dining Car was still standing and still running.

Gordon Bombay was grateful for the dining car, as it was one of the few things that had stayed the same over the years. He was still working with the Junior Goodwill Games during hockey season, but his home was in Minneapolis and during off-season, he worked as a lawyer and spent time with his wife, high school principal Michele McKay. Their favorite spot to eat was the longstanding dining car.

They had gotten very close as a result of the games and had eventually married in a quiet ceremony with only the former Ducks and Jan in attendance. Jan owned the skate shop and had sold part of it to him over the years because he was getting older and wanted it to stay 'in the family' even after he was gone.

The only difference about the diner was that Casey Conway, who had become Casey Rogers after remarrying, now owned it and hired locals to work. Most locals felt sorry for her and did whatever they could to help because her husband, Blake Rogers, had been caught molesting his daughter and other local girls and had been busted when Charlie had spoken up. Casey had eventually forgiven Charlie for talking, but Blake's daughter hadn't gotten along with Casey for the rest of her teen years and had eventually moved out to UCLA to get as far away from Casey and the memories as she could get.

Bombay sighed softly, smiling as Casey came over to the table with a fresh pot of coffee, "Hey there, Gordon," Casey spoke in a kind voice. "Do you want some coffee while you wait?"

"Only if you don't tell Michele," Bombay replied, offering his cup. "She wants me to cut down…"

Casey smiled flirtatiously, as her divorce was final and she had always had eyes for Gordon Bombay, but Bombay simply offered a tiny smile. He had never forgiven her for trying to make Michele feel worthless over her inability to have children and he was perfectly content with Michele because of her personality.

Once the coffee had been poured, Casey moved back behind the counter and put the pot back just as the door opened. Charlie Conway, a co-owner and business manager for Hans's Sport Shop, came into the rickety old diner wearing a trenchcoat over jeans and a sweater with a pair of sneakers that his kids had pooled their money together for and had bought him last Christmas. Gordon smiled at the young man.

"Coach," Charlie said in a warm voice as he approached Bombay's table. "How are you?"

Bombay smiled, "I can't complain," he replied calmly. "I'm supposed to fly out to Los Angeles in a few weeks to chair the Goodwill Coaching Awards. Don't spread it around, but Adam Banks is nominated."

"Sara told me when I last talked to her on the phone," Charlie replied calmly. "Adam coaches his sons, Ryan and Kevin, in the teams he oversees. Andrew's too young and Gabby can't skate well yet."

Bombay smiled, "The last game of the season is being played in a couple days and Linda and I are going to fly there tonight and hang out with our family a couple days before the game," Charlie explained, unaware that Casey was listening from the counter and scowling at Charlie because he got to talk to Sara and she didn't. "Did you want to come with us?"

"I'll wait to see Adam when Michele and I go out in a couple weeks," Bombay replied softly.

Charlie nodded, "I haven't been able to travel without Michele since I married her because I miss her too much," Bombay commented, a smile on his face. "Maybe I can organize a party at Goldberg's for the game and we can watch it on the big screen. Goldberg did quite the remodel after his dad died…"

Suddenly, beeping filled the air and Charlie looked out the window to see a black van at the curb, "Oh, Linda's already here with the kids," he spoke apologetically. "I'm sorry, Coach, but I have to run because Emily's got a recital beforehand and James is also in the car. The airport's right after the recital."

"Charlie, take this to your sister," Casey spoke up as she came around the counter with a bag in her hand. "These are some things I thought she might like to have that I don't need anymore."

Charlie nodded, took the bag, and hugged Casey before leaving, "Can I get you anything else?" Casey asked, her eyes still on the van at the curb. "Oh, I wish those kids would forgive me already."

* * *

The Amarama Youth Rink had only been in Los Angeles for a few years, but it was one of the top rinks in the entire county. Coach Adam Banks was not only the main coach of the PeeWee team for his area, he was also manager of the rink and youth programs. His dual degree in Business Management and Recreational Management had allowed him to build quite the name for himself over the years.

Despite the fame and accolades that had come from his hard work, Adam kept himself very grounded and made sure that his sons and daughter all stayed level-headed. The fact that his wife, Sara Rogers, was a teacher for at-risk youths in the city helped him and her keep the kids humble and grounded.

His parents hadn't approved of Sara, as she was the daughter of someone in prison and a low-class diner owner, and they hadn't come to the wedding. Adam hadn't cared, though, as he loved Sara and had loved her since they had gone to high school prom together. She made his hard work worth doing.

The sound of skates on the ice brought Adam back to his senses and he turned to watch as the many players, including his two oldest sons, played scrimmage. From what Adam could see on the clock above the ice, practice was nearly over. Letting out a sigh, Adam lifted his whistle and blew it.

Almost immediately, the scrimmage stopped and several young men skated over to him, their practice jerseys soaked in sweat. Smiles adorned their faces even though most of them were sweaty.

"That was a good practice," Adam said encouragingly. "All of you are dismissed for the day."

Chatter filled the air as most of the team went to the bench except for Ryan and Kevin, "Guys, come on!" Adam called out, sighing. "We have to get home so I can get to the airport before the flight!"

"Adam!"

Adam turned and smiled at seeing his wife, Sara, standing there holding a pink box, "Guys, it's a pastry attack!" he called out to the bench before turning to his wife. "I thought you had tutoring?"

"My appointment begged off and so I decided to come a little early," Sara replied, laughing as the team hurried over to her, all of them eager for donuts. "How about some Krispy Kremes, kids?"

More cheers filled the ice and Sara left the box on one of the benches before going over to Ryan and Kevin, "Guys, get your donuts and get changed," she spoke in a firm voice. "You've got homework."

12 year-old Ryan and nine-year old Kevin groaned, but did as they were told, "Charlie, Linda, James, and Emily are going to fly out right after Emily's piano recital," Sara explained gently, sighing as she brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I prepared the spare rooms. Do you think we have enough?"

Adam smiled and gave Sara a kiss just as Ryan came over to them holding a donut, "Can Kevin and I skate with you and Uncle Charlie after the game tomorrow, Dad?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Maybe," Adam replied in a kind voice. "Team, take your donuts and hit the showers!"

As the team went off to the showers, Adam quickly gathered up the equipment he used for drills and bagged everything up. Once Ryan and Kevin were ready and the rest of the team had left, the Banks family went to the van. Adam and Sara loaded the equipment while Kevin and Ryan watched. Gabrielle and Andrew watched eagerly from the car.

"Can I come to the airport with you tonight, Dad?" Ryan asked eagerly. "I wanna see Uncle Charlie."

Adam sighed, "You can see them when they get to the house," he replied firmly. "Remember that deal we made about you keeping up on your schoolwork if I let you play hockey? It still stands."

Ryan scoffed, but nodded obediently because his parents had always let him and his siblings try whatever sports they wanted as long as they put school first, "Yes, Dad," he replied calmly.

* * *

By the time Adam was ready to drive to LAX, a rainstorm had erupted and all three boys ultimately decided that they would rather stay home and use their free time to play Nintendo. Gabrielle, however, had begged and pleaded to go to the airport and Adam had eventually given into her gentle pleas. Gabrielle was considered the miracle child to her parents, as they hadn't expected any more after Andrew was born because of his difficult birth and it was very hard to tell the five year-old no.

Now, as Adam drove through the storm, Gabrielle Banks sat buckled up in her carseat with a stuffed animal and book to keep her busy. She wasn't bothered by the storm at all; she was just happy to be with her dad. Adam, however, was bothered by the storm and knew it would be a rough ride to LAX.

Lightning flashed and Adam slowed down; the freeway was approaching and he needed to take his time if he wanted to make it to the airport in one piece. Most of his fellow coaches thought he was over-cautious in everything he did, but it was that approach to responsibility that made him successful.

"Daddy, I found another thing in the I SPY book!" Gabrielle spoke excitedly. "A blue turtle."

Adam smiled as he looked in his rear-view mirror, "You're really good with those books, sweetie," he replied, pleased that his daughter was so gifted in reading. "Should I buy you a new one?"

Gabrielle giggled and Adam frowned as a semi suddenly started to pass them at a very fast speed, "What the…?" he said in an anxious voice, his eyes widening as the semi suddenly swerved. "Oh, no…"

The truck swerved several times due to the slippery road before slamming into Adam's van, sending it towards a ditch not far from the exit to LAX. Gabrielle screamed as the van flipped and landed in the ditch while the semi hit the ditch on the opposite side of the road.

Noise, screaming, and loud claps of thunder filled the air as Adam passed out on the steering wheel.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Broken Wings

"_...Reports are that a semi-driver named Samuel Medina drove while inebriated and his irresponsible conduct was responsible for the crash that injured Amarama Rink manager and youth coach, Adam Banks, and his five-year old daughter. Medina is currently in custody…"_

Charlie scowled as he entered Amarama's dressing room, but his scowl faded when he saw Ryan sitting on the bench in his street clothes, his uniform and equipment still in his locker. The rest of the team had come and gone with community volunteers handling the game because nobody knew if Adam would make it. The season was now over, but nobody knew what was to come.

"I heard you didn't play today," Charlie spoke quietly. "I know it's been hard since the accident."

Ryan scoffed, "The guys think my dad's gonna die and he might," he replied. "I want to quit."

"What, just because it was one of the coaches who decided to drive drunk?" Charlie asked.

Ryan sighed, "Medina's always hated my dad cause they were in the same university class and Dad was the one who got further ahead," he replied irritably. "The other kids on the team…"

"They thought you were treated special cause your dad's a coach," Charlie finished softly.

Ryan nodded, "Well, the season's over now and the awards were postponed indefinitely," Charlie explained, having spoken to the police with Sara. "I also heard you haven't visited your dad."

"He's not awake anyway," Ryan replied irritably. "Mom's there all the time since Gabby was not hurt in the wreck. Aunt Linda's trying to keep us kids all busy, but she's driving me crazy…"

Charlie sighed patiently, "Did you want to visit your dad at the hospital before we head back to your house?" he asked gently. "I have to talk to your mom about something I learned."

"Yeah, whatever," Ryan replied, sighing as he stood up. "Let me get my gear."

* * *

It wasn't long before Charlie and Ryan arrived at the hospital and Ryan said nothing as he followed his uncle into the room where his father was. Since the accident, Adam had been in a coma after sustaining a concussion, skull fracture, and spinal injuries in the accident. He had been through surgery and was now breathing on his own, but his body would never be the same again.

Sara sighed as she stood up from the chair beside Adam's bed and walked over to Ryan and Charlie, "Hey," she spoke in a quiet, tired voice. "There hasn't been any change. How was the game?"

"I didn't play," Ryan replied softly. "Mom, did you hear the radio today? It was Coach Medina of the Huntington Beach team who was driving the semi that caused the accident. I couldn't…"

Sara frowned, "The team was talking about it before the game and I threw up because that loser's always hated Dad," Ryan spoke anxiously. "You said Dad was better than him in college…"

"Oh, Ryan," Sara spoke gently, giving him a hug. "I did know. I pressed charges against him…"

Charlie sighed patiently, "Hey, Ryan," he said as he got his wallet out. "Are you hungry?"

Ryan frowned as Charlie offered him a twenty-dollar bill, "I need to talk to your mom," Charlie said.

Nodding, Ryan took the money and went off in search of a vending machine, "I talked to one of my buddies in Minneapolis who runs a physiotherapy centre and has experience with rehabbing patients with injuries like Adam's," Charlie spoke quietly. "It's a really good centre in Minneapolis."

Sara sighed, "There's been so much junk in the papers since the accident," she replied softly. "The season's over, but the tabloids are mocking the fact that the mighty Adam's now down…"

"I know you have a thing against Casey and your dad, but living in the house you have now might be difficult," Charlie replied anxiously, frowning as Sara suddenly froze and turned around. "What?"

Adam suddenly let out a groan and opened his eyes, "Adam!" Charlie spoke in a stunned voice.

"Am I dead?" Adam spoke in a weak voice as Charlie and Sara approached the bed. "I…wait…"

Fear filled Adam's face, "I can't feel my legs," he spoke anxiously. "And my head's killing me."

Charlie sighed and Sara immediately retook her chair beside the bed, "The accident," Adam spoke in an anxious voice, wincing as he tried to move and failed. "I can't remember everything that…"

Alarmed that Adam would hurt himself further, Sara buzzed for a nurse and Charlie moved out of the way, "Adam, please relax," Sara spoke anxiously. "Gabrielle was in the accident too, but she's fine."

"She is?" Adam asked in a weak voice as a nurse came into the room. "I…I'm feeling overwhelmed…"

The nurse quickly came over to the bed and checked the machines, "I'll alert the doctor you're awake," she said in a concerned voice. "You've got one of the best doctors in charge of your care."

Adam sighed heavily, but relaxed because he didn't want to be sedated for being difficult, "How badly hurt am I?" he asked in a groggy voice, his headache worsening. "I've got such a bad headache…"

Before the nurse could reply, a dark-skinned man with a crew cut and green scrubs entered the room holding Adam's chart, "Doctor Tyler," the nurse said anxiously. "Mister Banks is awake."

Dr. Tyler nodded and walked over to the bed, "Hey, man, it's been a long time," he said kindly.

"Um, you act like you know me," Adam replied softly. "I don't know anyone but my family and…"

Dr. Tyler looked amused, "Dude, I'm Russ Tyler from Eden Hall," he replied in an amused voice, grinning at Adam like a little kid at Christmas. "When I heard you were here, I insisted…"

"Russ?!" Adam replied in a shocked, but weak voice. "Wow, you're a doctor now?"

Russ nodded, "Thanks to Coach Orion and Coach Bombay, yeah," he replied calmly. "You'll be here for a while recovering, so I can sneak you some pizza when you're feeling better and I'll explain."

"Russ, why can't I feel my legs and why does my head hurt?" Adam asked weakly. "I don't get it."

Russ sighed, "You got a skull fracture and spinal fracture in the wreck," he replied softly, his expression fading to one of seriousness. "It's really too soon to tell if it's permanent…"

"What, I might not be able to walk anymore?" Adam asked in a shocked voice. "What?!"

Russ sighed and looked helplessly at Charlie and Sara. He had re-connected with Charlie and had met Sara in the days since the accident and hoped that one of them might be able to calm Adam down.

"Adam, it doesn't change anything," Sara spoke quietly. "I still love you. The kids still love you."

Overwhelmed with the idea of being paralyzed, Adam covered his face and began to cry softly.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. A New Way

Los Angeles, California - Several Days Later

"..._Samuel Medina's trial started today and anger filled the courtroom quickly after it appeared that Mr. Medina expressed no remorse for his actions_…."

Footsteps filled the room, "Sara, I brought you a change of clothes and I brought some stuff from the house," a voice said in a quiet tone. "I took an extended leave of absence from my job and Bombay was cool with it, but Linda and the kids had to fly home this morning cause school's still in…"

Adam's eyes slowly opened just in time to see Sara walk over to Charlie, who was lingering in the doorway holding a large bag, "Thank you, Charlie," Sara spoke softly. "You didn't have to."

"Sara, Charlie?" Adam called out, shocked when he realized how weak he sounded.

Sara and Charlie immediately came over to the bed, "Hey," Charlie spoke worriedly.

"What's going to happen now?" Adam asked weakly. "I still can't feel anything."

Charlie sighed, "Russ is gonna get another scan and see if they can do anything," he replied.

"What am I gonna do now, though?" Adam asked weakly. "I've probably lost my job."

Sara scoffed, "Bombay's in charge of youth hockey nationwide and he's gonna look into helping you find a new work, but you gotta see where you're at physically first," Charlie replied. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired," Adam replied weakly . "Are the kids keeping busy?"

Sara nodded, "Adam, Charlie's been telling me about how his friend is a doctor and has this rehabilitation clinic in Minneapolis that has amazing mobility technology that isn't available out here," she spoke in a quiet voice. "We talked about it last night during supper."

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" Adam replied softly. "Who became a doctor?"

Charlie smiled, "Guy Germaine," he replied kindly. "And Connie...they got married years ago and they had a ton of kids, but they alternated going to school and are both doctors now."

Unease filled Adam, "I thought you hated Minneapolis, Sara?" he asked softly, frowning.

Sara walked over to the bed, "Adam, I hate it because my father's in prison and Casey couldn't give a crap about me if she tried, but if it will help you..." she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Have you talked to the kids about this?" Adam asked softly. "I...I don't know how they..."

Sara sighed, "Ryan, Kevin, Andrew, and Gabrielle don't need to know about that yet," she replied in a quiet voice., her expression concerned. "I...I just want you to do what will help you."

Adam sighed weakly, "Is Russ even going to let me fly across the country?" he asked softly.

Just then, a cheerful looking Russ entered the room, "Hey there," he said warmly. "How are you?"

"Charlie wants me to fly across the country to go to Gee's clinic in Minneapolis," Adam replied quietly. "I...I haven't seen them in years and they're doctors..."

"Oh, those guys are pretty famous for what they do in the field of medicine," Russ replied in a pleased voice. "Although, I wouldn't recommend you _fly _anywhere..."

Adam suddenly looked wounded, "How bad is it really?" he replied anxiously.

"You need to heal before you can go to Minnesota, dude," Russ replied firmly, giving Adam a look. "Once you're up for therapy, I see no reason why you can't go..."

Adam scoffed, "So I'm just supposed to lie in bed and do nothing?!" he snapped, tears filling his eyes. "I'm supposed to forget that I ever had a life on the ice?"

"I think Adam needs a nap because he's in pain," Sara interjected anxiously, glaring at Charlie and Russ. "If you two could go, I'll make sure Adam gets some rest."

Exchanging a look, Russ and Charlie left and Sara sat beside the bed, "It's okay to cry and be angry," she spoke in a quiet voice as she took his hand. "I'll sit here with you."

At those words, Adam found himself unable to stop the tears from flowing freely.

* * *

"Coach, it didn't go so well," Charlie spoke in a concerned voice, holding his cell phone to his ear as he opened the door to Adam and Sara's home and went inside.

Charlie frowned as he listened to Bombay suddenly talk with Jan as if he had forgotten about the phone call, "_Look, Charlie, I have to go help Jan_," Bombay suddenly spoke in a worried voice. "_We'll talk soon; I promise you_."

There was a click and Charlie sighed; he was the one who usually helped Jan at the shop during the week while Bombay worked. Now, he was here and couldn't. Jan was getting older and with it, more feeble and forgetful. It was truly heartbreaking.

As Charlie put his phone away, Ryan came downstairs carrying a large box, "Hey, Uncle Charlie, do you know anyone who wants this?" he asked softly.

Charlie frowned when he saw Ryan's hockey stuff in the box, "Dad...he can't skate anymore and I don't want to make him feel bad by doing it," Ryan explained sadly even though he was frowning. "I love hockey, but I don't wanna make Dad sad."

"The season's over," Charlie replied gently. "Why don't you wait and think on it?"

Ryan scoffed, but took the box back upstairs and Charlie wandered into the kitchen, only to see that Kevin and Andrew were eating Coco Puffs at the kitchen island, "Hey, what are you two doing?" Charlie asked sternly. "Where's your sister?"

"Gabby's upstairs," Kevin replied as he ate some of the Puffs. "We're snacking."

Charlie nodded, "We're gonna be poor soon since Daddy's not working and we won't be able to buy Cocoa Puffs anymore!" Andrew whined. "That's gonna be sad."

Concern filled Charlie's face, but he didn't know what to say to that, "Is Daddy home yet?" a quiet, sad voice suddenly asked. "I want Mommy and Daddy."

Charlie turned to see Gabrielle come into the kitchen in her pajamas and looking unhappy, "Uncle Charlie, I'm sore," she spoke softly. "My upper tummy."

"You're sore?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice. "Did you bleed at all?"

Ryan sighed irritably, "Gabby, the doctors told Mom that you might be sore a few days after the accident once the shock wore off," he explained in a patient voice.

"I want Mommy," Gabrielle whined, pouting as she touched her ribcage.

Charlie sighed, "All right, we can go to the hospital," he replied patiently. "I want a doctor to get a look at you before we see your mom and dad, though...okay?"

"How are we getting there?" Andrew asked. "The van was smashed up and Mom took the car to see Daddy."

Charlie nodded, "I rented a car when I came to visit, so we'll take it," he replied patiently. "It's a Hummer...do your parents have carseats around?"

"They got wrecked in the crash," Kevin replied worriedly. "We have a bus!"

Charlie shrugged, "All right," he replied calmly. "Let's get ready to go."

* * *

Minneapolis, Minnesota

"Jan, why don't you sit with your coffee and I'll man the shop for a little while?" Bombay suggested in a kind voice as he watched Jan putter over to his chair in the back of Hans Skate Shop with a cup of sugar water. "I'm done my phone call."

Jan sighed, "Who vas it?" he asked in a cheery voice. "Is Hans coming home yet?"

Bombay swallowed hard at the mention of Hans; Hans had been dead for years and Jan knew that. Jan hadn't been at the funeral because he had been hospitalized for diabetic-like symptoms that had been later diagnosed as severe Type Two Diabetes.

Over the years, Jan had struggled to take care of himself and Bombay had made sure he was around as often as possible to help Jan when he needed it. If he wasn't available, he asked Goldberg, Averman, Connie, or Guy to look in on Jan and help when they could. The other Ducks had gone their separate ways after Eden Hall, but a few had stayed behind and were more than happy to help their beloved friend.

Unsure of how to answer the question, Bombay watched as Jan drank his sugar water and sighed before looking at him quizzically, "Gordon, remember to phone Los Angeles and ask Charlie how Adam is doing," Jan instructed. "I saw on the news that the trial was today for the man who hit him. It's a terrible thing..."

The bell suddenly rang and Bombay went out into the shop, shocked when he saw Fulton Reed lingering in the entrance looking nervous, "Fulton, what are you doing here?" Bombay asked in a confused voice. "I thought you were a cop in New York?"

"I heard about Adam's accident and I came to see if I could help the shop so you could go tell him to get his butt out here," Fulton replied anxiously, sighing. "I also got transferred to Minneapolis for sticking a punk upside down in a trash can."

Bombay couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Portman's a cop out here too, so you guys won't ever be bored," he replied kindly. "As for Adam...it's not that simple."

"What, Charlie's inspirational speech isn't getting him motivated?" Fulton asked.

Bombay sighed, "Adam's paralyzed from the waist down," he replied in a serious voice. "Russ Tyler is his doctor and Charlie is trying to help everyone, including his sister, but it's hard on everyone. If that happened to you, how would you feel?"

"I'd probably want to die," Fulton admitted softly. "I can't imagine not being..."

Bombay looked thoughtful and his gaze went to a duck call that hung above the door as an ornament. Adam was paralyzed, yes, but that didn't mean his life was over.

"Man the store," Bombay spoke in an anxious voice. "I need to make a phone call."

* * *

Los Angeles, California

"...It's nothing serious. Just bruises from the accident coming to life..."

Terror filled Sara's heart as she entered the emergency room and saw Gabrielle laying on a gurney while Charlie, Ryan, Kevin, and Andrew sat in chairs beside the bed. A kind looking Asian doctor in scrubs and a white coat was standing by the bed.

"Gabby, why are you here?!" Sara asked anxiously. "Are you all right?"

Charlie sighed, "She's just got bruises," he replied. "The shock's worn off."

"Are you this young lady's mother?" the doctor asked kindly as he turned to face Sara with a smile on his face. "I'm Doctor Wu, the pediatrician on duty..."

Charlie's eyes widened, "Ken Wu from Team USA?" he asked in a shocked voice.

Ken nodded, deeply surprised, "How do you know Team USA?" he asked softly.

"It's Charlie, dude," Charlie replied, smiling. "You know, Charlie Conway?"

Ken's eyes widened, "No way, dude!" he replied, grinning. "Good to see you! I haven't seen anyone from the team in so long until I heard Russ works here."

"You're another one of Adam's old friends?" Sara asked quizzically.

Ken nodded, "Ken Wu, the Third Bash Brother," he replied. "And you?"

"I'm Sara Conway-Banks," Sara replied softly. "Adam's wife and mom to four kids."

Ken grinned, "What a babe Adam scored!" he replied, deeply awed at Sara's looks.

Sara gave Ken a weird look and turned her attention to her children, "Daddy's resting right now," she explained calmly. "If Gabby can leave, why don't we go home?"

"Uncle Charlie brought us on the bus," Ryan replied. "We don't have car seats."

Sara paled and sighed tiredly, "Oh, my gosh; I forgot to replace the car seats and rent a vehicle," she said in an apologetic voice. "I meant to do it; I've just been so busy..."

"Mom, it's okay," Ryan spoke worriedly. "We were fine taking the bus."

Sara, however, didn't look convinced, "I need more help to deal with everything that's going on," she replied anxiously. "Maybe we _should_ move to Minnesota..."

"Move?!" Ryan, Kevin, and Andrew shouted, their faces in shock.

Sara sighed heavily and sat on the bed next to Gabby, "I'm going to need help with your dad and you kids," she replied softly. "Uncle Charlie and I have a mom out in Minnesota that can help us if she wants and Uncle Charlie has friends there..."

"And the roads aren't scary?" Gabrielle asked softly, yawning from the pain medication that Dr. Wu had given her for her bruises. "I hate scary roads."

Sara smiled, "The roads aren't too bad there," she replied softly.

"Is there hockey there?" Kevin asked eagerly. "I wanna keep playing it."

Charlie sighed, "Not a lot of youth teams because it's hard to find coaches for all the kids who want to form teams nowadays," he explained softly. "There isn't money in any budgets for supplies and schools want teams, but they can't afford to pay..."

"Daddy's rich and coaches," Kevin replied. "Why couldn't he coach?"

Sara gave Kevin a look, but Charlie had no reply for his question because he knew Adam would be a good coach. Unfortunately, there was a long road of recovery ahead first and Charlie didn't personally know if a coach could be in a wheelchair.

Sara, meanwhile, was wondering how to tell Adam that they needed Minnesota.

* * *

Minneapolis, Minnesota

The old arena needed renovations badly, but it was still being used by figure skaters, weekly scrimmages, and those who could actually afford to put together hockey teams. Budget constraints and the rising cost of ice maintenance, ice time, and supplies had made hockey's popularity in the area decline drastically over the years.

"This place is a mess and nobody has money to fix it, let alone make it handicap accessible," Bombay spoke in an irritated voice as he looked at his friend, Ted Orion, the man who owned the arena for a tax-break. "I had hoped that Adam would have something to do, but this is a mess...Can anyone even use it like this?"

Orion sighed, but didn't say anything because he knew that Bombay was very frustrated over the fact that local youth could barely afford to play hockey nowadays and that was a big change from when he himself was a coach, "From what Charlie tells me, Adam's in a bad way right now," Bombay spoke softly. "I'm worried."

"You're telling me that you don't know how to teach your Ducks to fly in a new way?" Orion asked in a curious voice, giving Bombay a look. "Are you serious?!"

Bombay sighed, "I'm busy with my job and looking after Jan, but I could teach Charlie how to get through to Adam," he replied softly. "I'm sure Adam feels very helpless."

"My daughter felt helpless at one point, but she was very fortunate in that she had people to care about her and encourage her in her recovery," Orion said. "Does Adam?"

Bombay nodded, "I really hope so," he replied worriedly. "Hockey was his life before this happened."

"There is life outside of hockey," Orion replied. "What exactly is your plan with this arena, anyway?"

Bombay sighed, "I'm going to use it to teach Adam how to fly in a new way," he replied in a determined voice. "I just hope he wants to."

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
